


A Delicious Way To Pass Time

by bacon_inferno



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Funny, Overeating, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacon_inferno/pseuds/bacon_inferno
Summary: After an injury leaves Kiba Inuzuka incapable of going on missions, he decides to pass the time by stuffing his face to keep from suffering immeasurable boredom.  But is this necessarily the best way to kill time?





	1. Chapter 1

Today was going to be yet another dull, uneventful day; a long, boring series of absolutely no excitement, danger, or anything resembling fun, in the least.

“This sucks…” remarked an utterly bored young brown haired teenage ninja by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. He wore a short-sleeved gray shirt, his usual black jumpsuit pants, headband, and currently, a brace over his bare, left ankle. He was currently lying down on the couch in his living room, arms dangling from either side of the couch lifelessly.

Getting injured on mission is one thing. There’s at least dignity in THAT. But getting injured in training, and by himself, no less? This was the worst! After twisting his ankle when running down the track, Kiba was forced to go on bed rest for the week. Meaning no training, no combat, no action, no nothing. No, it was just pure, unadulterated boredom. He couldn’t even take his best friend; a massive white nin-dog called Akamaru, out for walks or just head out and enjoy the sun. Not that it mattered, seeing as how Akamaru was taking a much-needed nap.

Worst yet, Kiba’s mom was gone on mission all week, as were most of his friends. A certain blond haired bonehead occasionally dropped by, but even he had to head out for the week, meaning all Kiba could do was sit around doing zilch.

“Urgh, I swear, if I just keep laying around like this, I’m gonna mend with the freakin’ couch…” the young man muttered to himself as he shook his head and stared blankly at the ceiling above him, just imagining how much excitement all his friends and fellow ninjas were having. Living such an active life meant that downtime for Kiba as well as many of his friends, would result in a great deal of restlessness. And with his bum ankle, he couldn’t go out and at least do something about it. So, he just kept lying around, waiting for the minutes to slowly tick away.

…That is, until a DEEP rumbling emitted from Kiba’s flat midsection…

Face reddening a bit despite the red stripes painted on his cheeks, Kiba glanced down and rested a palm against his rumbling stomach, rubbing it softly as he cleared his throat.

“H-Heh, guess it HAS been a while since breakfast…” he muttered to himself before sitting up and straightening out. Reaching over, Kiba grabbed his cane and with some doing, pushed himself up from the couch and slowly limped over to the kitchen. 

Looking in the fridge, Kiba pulled out some steaks his mom had prepared prior to the mission, then warmed them up, while his abdomen rumbled almost impatiently, causing Kiba to rest his arm against it with a scowl and mutter, “Jeez, hold y’er friggin’ horses…”

After the steaks were warmed up, Kiba set them down on the table, set his cane besides his seat, lathered the steaks with sauce, and wasted no time chomping in. Immediately, Kiba’s face lit up at the sensation of juicy tender meat in his maw. Suddenly, he forgot about his uncompromising boredom, and allowed himself to be content. This prompted him to tear into his cuts of steak all the more ravenously, scarfing down one hefty mouthful of meat after the other, all the while, occasionally getting some BBQ sauce on his lips.

In no time at all, his steaks were demolished, leaning only a sauce stained plate as Kiba set his fork and knife down, licked his lips clean, and sighed in satisfaction. Leaning back in his chair, Kiba smiled contently and patted his flat stomach happily.

“Ahh, man, that was delicious!” Kiba said joyously as he simply sat there content for a moment.

But only a moment, because moments later, Kiba realized he wasn’t full. Not even remotely. In fact, despite wolfing down two steaks, his stomach still rumbled HUNGRILY, catching him off guard and making him wince slightly.

“Oof, holy crap,” Kiba muttered to himself, “h-heh, guess I’m hungrier than I thought…”

Pulling himself back up, Kiba limped over to the kitchen to grab himself more steaks. As he did so, however, something dawned on him... 

When Kiba was eating, he wasn’t bored. In fact, having ‘overdone’ it quite a few more times than he’d care to admit, he was often very seldom ever bored eating. And given how crippling it was being so mindnumbingly bored currently felt, maybe eating a little more might be a more…fun way to pass the time.

And when that thought entered Kiba Inuzuka’s mind, the teen grinned rather impishly, exposing some of his rather sharp canines. As a result, he opted to just grab the entire tray of steaks, and began to warm that up. While he waited, he figured, why stop at steaks? So, Kiba went back to the fridge to see what else could help him kill some time…

Several minutes passed before the entire table was practically CLUTTERED with food!

A healthy pile of steaks all drenched in BBQ sauce, a whole rotisserie chicken, a massive pile of jerky, another pile of sausages, and a couple of 2 Liter Bottles of Cola to help wash everything down.

Kiba had to admit, when he actually sat in front of everything, it was a little overwhelming, almost intimidating. 

Was he really going to eat EVERYTHING that was set on the table?

More importantly, SHOULD he eat everything on the table?

Kiba’s mind was aflutter with thoughts, uncertain if maybe he was going a little overboard. But an almost EXCITED rumbling from his still trim and concave stomach settled that uncertainty almost immediately.

Licking his chops, Kiba grabbed his fork and knife, and immediately dug in…


	2. Chapter 2

Among all of Konoha’s most esteemed and upcoming young ninjas, it is often said few, if any, could ever consume nearly half as much as Naruto Uzumaki. But as Kiba Inuzuka had occasionally proven time and time again, Naruto wasn’t the only one around Konoha who could pack it away. And if this sudden gorging was any indication, today was going to be another example of such…

Within no time at all, already, several plates had been liberated of whatever meats or snacks had once resided on them, and were now stacked steadily on top of one another, while Kiba moved onto his next venture. The young dog-nin was eating just as ravenously now as he was several dishes ago, and from the rate of his consumption, it didn’t look like he was stopping anytime soon. Already, there was a rather noticeable bump in his T-Shirt. Kiba’s normally concaved and flat stomach had distended a considerable amount in what seemed like an instant from just the sheer influx of food devoured. And if the past was any indication, it was only going to get larger and larger from this point on.

But Kiba didn’t seem to mind. After all, he was far too occupied chomping down on several chunks of steak at once. He then followed up by taking his free hand and grabbing several sticks of jerky, all of which he chomped down on at once, chewing vigorously for several seconds, before tilting his head back and gulping down his entire mouthful at once, causing a rather noticeable bulge to slowly descend down Kiba’s throat, before disappearing into his athletic chest and adding to the steadily growing mass within his belly.

Grunting to himself after getting such a hefty mouthful down all at once, Kiba winced with visible discomfort, before thumping his chest a few times and burping rather loudly. Sighing with relief, Kiba leaned back in his chair, patting his belly with satisfaction. However, as he sat there, it only took but a moment before he realized Akamaru was still sleeping, and immediately, his smirk faded.

Cursing to himself, Kiba realized that he was going to need to be quiet if he was going to continue enjoying his feast uninterrupted. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Akamaru around, far from it! But typically, when it came to Kiba’s overindulging, Akamaru wasn’t always on board, and frankly, eating because he was bored was the kind of reasoning Akamaru would be reluctant to get on board with. Of course, Kiba and Naruto had seldom needed much of any reason to stuff their faces usually. Sometimes, it was little more than to prove who could eat more. But Akamaru was always worried that it wasn’t the healthiest thing to be doing, or that overeating so frequently could lead to weight gain, and subsequently, leading to Kiba’s mom having an almost famously infuriated freakout…something NEITHER one would ever want to bare witness to.

Fortunately, it seemed Kiba’s eruption wasn’t loud enough to stir his canine buddy from his slumber. Wiping his brow with no small amount of relief, Kiba smirked victoriously to himself, and jumped right back into his meal.

From that point onward, Kiba tried his best to be as quiet as he could while eating. He was still stuffing his face ravenously, but he was far more careful about letting silverware clatter about, far quieter about stacking his plates, and doing his best to keep the bodily sounds to a minimum. 

After gulping down a hefty amount of spicy chicken, Kiba felt another burp coming along up his throat, but rather than release it like before, Kiba pressed a fist against his mouth and did his best to force it back down. Fortunately, he was able to manage, but there was notable strain and discomfort caused by doing so, in the process, and emphasized by an audible gurgle emitting from his rounded midsection after the fact.

But nonetheless, Kiba managed to keep going strong. He’d wolfed down an ample amount in no amount of time at all, and Kiba’s belly had pressed outward just a little bit more, now just barely contained by his Gray T-Shirt. However, keeping so much pressure down at once had caused an influx of pressure to build within Kiba’s stomach, not only causing steadily more and more discomfort, but causing his pace to decrease a bit as the excess air in his gut was occupying more room than he’d have liked. Despite that, however, Kiba disregarded his steadily growing discomfort, and continued stuffing his craw with more and more food. 

The plates were taking a little longer to polish off, but Kiba was still finding a way to manage. He had just consumed half a plate of spiced chicken breast and half the rice that was on the side, and was licking his chops clean. Even as he ate so relentlessly, Kiba’s heightened senses allowed him to take in and appreciate every single bite vastly more than anyone else in Konoha who wasn’t a dog-nin. 

Violently angry and volatile as she might have been, Kiba’s mother knew how to cook. It was very rare that Kiba was ever afforded a chance to stuff his face with as much of her outstanding cooking as he was in this moment, and he intended to get as much in as possible. With food THIS good, how could he NOT?

And so, Kiba resumed tearing into his chicken and rice, managing one bite after another, taking smaller gulps, and trying to shake shorter breaks between each bite. Once again, Kiba felt a burp trying to rise up his throat, and once again, the young brown haired teen pressed his fist firmly against his mouth, and, clenching his eyes shut, somehow managed to push it back down. Unfortunately, Kiba’s distended stomach didn’t seem to be agreeing with the influx of pressure that had been left unchecked for so long, as another audible gurgle caused Kiba to wince and wrap his arm around his belly protectively.

It wasn’t a question anymore; Kiba needed to burp. IMMENSELY.

Kiba’s stomach was gurgling and groaning from the influx of pressure building, and Kiba was all but certain that if he kept eating at this rate, he would eventually make himself sick. He considered just going outside and letting the monster loose away from his home, but unfortunately, his ankle made that a bit difficult. More importantly, with his unstable his belly was feeling, Kiba was beginning to worry all the movement of getting up and limping outside would be enough to stir the pressure into an immense frenzy, and he wouldn’t want that either.

Simply put, Kiba was screwed either way.

And unfortunately, as Kiba tried to think of a solution, Kiba’s belly had just had enough of waiting…

Suddenly, Kiba’s eyes widened like saucers as his gut emitted a deep groan, followed by a large torrent of pressure rising up his throat. He tried desperately to clamp his mouth shut again, but seemed his belly was having none of it. In fact, this time, Kiba’s cheeks bulged almost comically as the pressure refused to go back down and be suppressed. And unfortunately for the young dog-nin, Kiba just couldn’t keep it back anymore….

*BBBBBBBRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP!!!!!!!!*

Kiba’s mouth snapped open, and out expelled a truly COLOSSAL belch, raging through the house with enough force to make the plates clank a bit and make Kiba’s belly actually jostle from the sheer force of the eruption. And as loud as it was, it was perhaps even longer, blasting out of Kiba’s open maw for just below ten seconds straight, before steadily pattering down to an end. 

Completely and utterly winded, Kiba eased back into his chair, emitting a smaller after burp, then moaned with utter bliss and relief. 

“Ohhhh, ho-ho-hooooly crap, did I NEED that...” Kiba said, utterly dazed as he rubbed his palm all against his belly. All at once, the pressure had evacuated Kiba’s stomach, leaving it not only notably deflated, but once again, giving Kiba all the extra room he was hoping to have to polish off the rest of his meal.

Kiba was so ridiculously relieved to get all that pressure out at once, that he hadn’t even bothered to remember why he was trying to keep quiet in the first place.

…That is, until he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat besides them.

Blinking dully, Kiba turned, and was immediately greeted by the sight of his large, white furred nin-dog pal, Akamaru, who was sitting on his haunches before Kiba with a rather tired and bemused expression on his canine face.

“…Good one…” Akamaru said dryly…


	3. Chapter 3

Even with Kiba’s red face paint stripes across his cheeks, his face was rather reddened for a moment as he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit sheepishly at his canine companion.

“H-Hey, Akamaru, h-heh, what’s up?” Kiba asked innocently. 

Akamaru, for his part, just sat on his haunches, glancing down idly at Kiba’s rounded stomach.

“Kiba, what’s going on?” Akamaru asked, gesturing towards Kiba’s belly for a moment. 

“Erm, well, I was…kinda hungry, so I decided to, umm-“

“…Eat a weeks worth of food in one sitting?”

“...Well, I mean…kinda…?”

Akamaru didn’t appear convinced or amused. 

Sighing to himself, Kiba rubbed the back of his head and said, “Alright, here’s the thing, boy…this sucks…” For emphasis, Kiba pointed to his ankle and went on. “I hate not being able to do anything. I can’t go on missions. I can’t train. I can’t hang out. I can’t even just go to the damn park or somethin’.“

“Kiba, you need to recover.”

“I know that,” whined the brown haired teen before adding, “and not being able to do anything here gets freakin’ boring.”

At this, Akamaru glances down at Kiba’s rounded out belly, still just barely contained beneath his T-Shirt.

“…So, if I’m understanding correctly, stuffing your face like it’s the end of the world is your solution to your boredom?” Akamaru inquired rather dully by this point.

At that, Kiba just shrugged and said, “Pretty much. ‘Sides, if I can’t get up and do stuff, I’d rather it be ‘cause I’m too damn full to do anything anyway, not ‘cause my leg’s a dud. I mean, at least THIS way, I’m having fun, y’know?”

“Isn’t there a better way to have fun; preferably one that doesn’t involve stuffing your face like it’s end times? You said it yourself; you won’t be able to do much of anything until your leg is healed. How are you going to work off your…erm…’meal’ like you usually do?” Akamaru inquired, as always, more concerned about Kiba’s health and well being than anything else. A sentiment not lost on Kiba.

Nonetheless…

“It’s not like I’m gonna just get fat because I pig out once in a while. Hell, worst case scenario, s’pose I DO gain a lil bit’uh weight. Soon as I’m better, I’ll train my ass off’n work off whatever I gain!” Kiba said confidently, smacking his rounded belly for emphasis and hiccupping sharply as a result.

Akamaru sighed to himself as he glanced back at Kiba’s already notably rounded stomach, then just how much food and drink still awaited him.

“You’re going to keep eating regardless, aren’t you…” Akamaru finally conceded with a soft whine.

Kiba simply smirked and nodded.

Whining again to himself, Akamaru simply sat on his haunches and said, “If you start gaining weight because of this, or make yourself sick, then that’s your own fault…and if, for whatever reason, Tsume comes home early…then it was nice knowing you, buddy…”

Kiba’s smirk immediately fell for a split moment as he considered if his mother coming home from mission early really was at all possible.

…Sufficed to say, if it were, then Akamaru’s last remark wouldn’t be an exaggeration in the least…

Nonetheless, he managed to shake that fear off, and turn his attention back to his meal.

“Heh, in THAT case, time to see how a MAN eats, boy,” Kiba said cockily as he rubbed his palms together eagerly.

“…The anticipation is killing me,” Akamaru remarked rather dryly, earning a roll of the eyes from Kiba, who, in turn, reached over and ruffled the big white furred dogs’ head. Despite the situation, Akamaru’s tail couldn’t help but wag a bit in response to that.

And without a second wasted, Kiba immediately began digging once more into his hefty meal. Now, Akamaru was used to seeing Kiba pig out. It didn’t happen ALL the time the way it did with his blond friend, but it happened frequently enough to where, when all was said and done, this wasn’t anything new. 

Still, there was something to be said about just how much Kiba could pack away in so short amount of time. For such a lean young man, this dog-nin could EAT. Kiba was grabbing meats and chomping into them savagely, chewing with his notably sharper canines and gulping down heartily before pulling in for another hefty bite of something else, be it chicken, bread, potatoes, or anything else in between. 

All the while, as Kiba ravaged his meal, Akamaru would periodically turn his attention to Kiba’s belly, and watching as it steadily pressed out just a little bit more against his T-Shirt with every few mouthfuls gulped down. His shirt was now just barely containing Kiba’s rounded stomach, but the young dog-nin didn’t seem to mind in the least as he gleefully and hungrily chowed down.

At the rate Kiba was eating, Akamaru had a fairly good guess that, by the time Kiba would finally be finished, getting him up from the table and over to his bedroom…wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience…


	4. Chapter 4

For how long Akamaru has known Kiba, and for how frequently Kiba had let himself overindulge on the consumption, one would figure Akamaru ought to be used to watching his dog-nin best friend eat like there’s no tomorrow.

…One would be wrong…

Akamaru was doing all he could not to gape with disbelief as his friend was continuously chowing through what remained on the table. Granted, his momentum had slowed down rather notably, but what hadn’t changed as time went on was the fact that Kiba Inuzuka was STILL eating!

Kiba had eaten so much that his gray T-Shirt had ridden up considerably, exposing a large portion of Kiba’s rounded, tanned, bare belly. It was now rested just under his belly button, while the lower portion of his stomach remained fully exposed. But who knew how long THAT would last?

Once again, Akamaru couldn’t help but thank the stars above that Tsume was as far away from Konoha as she was. If she was even within a miles radius of her son when he was making a pig of himself in as thoroughly piggish a manner as he was currently, well, needless to say, Hell hath no fury…

“Y’know, Kiba, there IS such a thing as overkill…” Akamaru remarked as Kiba had just finished stripping a drumstick of whatever meat it once possessed, and was in the middle of chewing rather vigorously with his cheeks bulging notably as he tossed its’ greasy bone onto a plate, practically stacked with bones.

Dipping his head back, Kiba gulped heartily, sending that large bulge of meat in maw slowly and thickly down his throat before disappearing into his body and adding to the mass growing in his belly. Grunting to himself, a temporary look of discomfort took Kiba’s face for a moment, before he thumped his chest firmly and let out a deep, throaty burp moments later, then smacked his lips in satisfaction.

Catching Akamaru’s bemused expression, Kiba just smirked and ruffled the big dogs’ head again.

“Hehe, good thing y’er awake now, boy. I’ve been holdin’ those in for a while, which honestly, is a freakin’ pain in the ass. Plus, I need all the room I can get,” Kiba said, smacking his rounded belly for emphasis with his free hand. 

Akamaru simply blinked blandly to himself for a moment or two.

“…Considering the fact that I’m awake because you DIDN’T hold them in…I’d wager you weren’t doing a very good job…” Akamaru replied, earning a laugh from the brown haired teen as he shook his head and shrugged to himself.

“Heh, guess ya got me there,” Kiba conceded before smiling back at his canine companion and adding, “still, thanks for at least being a good sport about it.”

“…Eh, I’m used to not getting my beauty rest…” Akamaru said, before adding, “besides, even if I don’t like being woken up, h-heh, I wasn’t kidding, that WAS a good one.” Despite the situation, Akamaru was ultimately unable to help a soft smirk of amusement from rising on his muzzle. For all the craziness in his life, no one could ever accuse Akamaru’s life of being dull, especially not with a rowdy individual like Kiba Inuzuka as a mission partner and best friend. Even the dopiest of times were fun times for the large canine.

Kiba, of course, just grinned toothily at the complement and said, “Damn straight it was. Don’t forget who the CHAMP is.”

Rolling his eyes, Akamaru just shook his head and said, “Naruto would disagree with you on that.”

Snorting, Kiba waved his hand dismissively and said, “Course he would. That bonehead would disagree about the friggin’ sky bein’ blue if it meant he could be right for once in his life.”

Turning his attention back to his meal, Kiba cracked his neck, and resumed chowing down. By this point, Akamaru had given up on worrying about much of the situation. He was simply bewildered as to how Kiba could keep going when it’s so painfully obvious that he’d already eaten his fill long ago. Was Kiba really opting to just wait out his rest time in one overlong food coma?

Probably not, but at the rate Kiba was eating, one couldn’t really blame Akamaru for thinking as much. 

By now, Kiba’s stomach had bloated outwards to the point where his shirt had hiked up and now fully exposed the young dog-nin’s belly button. Kiba’s belly had increased in mass to the point where it looked like it was the size of a Volleyball, which was slowly starting to press out to the point where it was almost about ready to start resting on Kiba’s lap.

Catching Akamaru’s surprised glance, Kiba gulped down a mouthful of jerky and licked his lips, before grinning down at Akamaru and resting a hand atop his rounded abdomen.

“Hehe, not too shabby, right?” Kiba said, practically bragging, causing another roll of the eyes from Akamaru.

“That’s one way of putting it,” the dog replied.

Leaning back in his seat, Kiba pointed down at his gut and said, “Go on, feel how big it’s gotten, boy. I swear, I might’uh actually just beaten my record. Remember that Hotdog Eating contest a couple months back?”

“…I try to forget,” Akamaru said blandly, but nonetheless, raised a paw, and rested it against Kiba’s belly, feeling just how bloated it was. 

Much to his surprise, Kiba’s midsection was almost rock-hard, minus the soft surface. It was positively PACKED with an entire stock’s worth of food.

“How on earth do you NOT feel sick right now? There’s enough in here to last most people a week? You’re not planning on going into hibernation, are you?” Akamaru asked, as he continued prodding Kiba’s belly with his paw.

Kiba rolled his eyes at Akamaru’s commentary, and was about to retort. However, the moment Kiba opened his mouth, Akamaru pressed one section of Kiba’s belly just a little too firmly, forcing a sudden but sharp, brief, and LOUD burp to erupt from Kiba’s maw.

Taken back, Akamaru eased his paw off from Kiba’s belly and glanced up at the teen as he grunted and cleared his throat.

“Sorry about that, think I pushed a little too hard there,” Akamaru remarked.

However, Kiba didn’t seem annoyed or uncomfortable. Instead, he just smirked and said, “Mph, you kiddin’? That felt GOOD!”

Then, Kiba held a finger up in a ‘wait a moment’ kind of manner, while his other hand clutched his bloated stomach.

“Oh, wait, I feel another one comin’. Quick, do that again.”

Akamaru just blinked again, and, rather surprised, said, “What?”

“Push down on my stomach again, boy. Let’s see if we can get a BIG one out,” Kiba insisted with an eager grin.

Again, Akamaru just sat there on his haunches for a moment.

“…For the record, if your mom were here, she’d kill me for doing this. And I mean she’d quite literally break me in half for this…” Akamaru whined, but nonetheless, he rose up onto the seat, resting both his front paws on Kiba’s bloated belly, feeling for the tenser portions, making Kiba snicker a bit from the movement being a LITTLE more ticklish than he’d ever care to admit.

Then, after finding the tense portions, Akamaru pressed down firmly with both paws, forcing Kiba to throw his head back and snap his jaws open…

*BBWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRUUUUURRRROOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP!!!!!*

Kiba let out a positively MASSIVE belch, one that rattled on for a good seven seconds straight, and with enough force to make his belly jostle a bit from the sheer volume of pressure being expelled all at once.

As it went on, Akamaru simply gaped in astonishment.

Finally, after it patters to an end, Kiba slaps his palm against his chest, expelling a deep but short afterburp, then, groans in utter relief as he eases back into his chair in a daze while Akamaru settles back on his haunches besides Kiba’s seat.

“Ohhh man, now THAT felt good…” Kiba said, slapping his bloated belly firmly and proudly.

“…Again, your mom, would KILL me if she ever heard that…” Akamaru said, still bewildered.

Kiba just licked his lips and smirked back at Akamaru before saying, “Hey, shows we make a damn good team, right?”

“…I…DON’T think that’s the kind of teamwork Tsume had in mind for us,” Akamaru retorted, before a wide grin formed over his muzzle, and his tail began to wag rather rapidly. Suddenly, the big dog started laughing with a good amount of amusement made evident. “…But who cares? Because that was still REALLY damn funny.”

Taken back by Akamaru’s amusement, Kiba couldn’t help but start snickering with amusement himself, before the two both found themselves laughing at their mutual stupidity.

“We’re idiots, aren’t we,” Kiba said, finally settling down.

Still snickering himself, Akamaru shook his head and said, “For once, Naruto probably WOULDN’T disagree with that.”

“Eh, better to be a goof with’cher best pal, right?” Kiba said, ruffling the big dogs head again, causing Akamaru’s tail to wag as he rose up and licked Kiba’s face, making the teen laugh some more.

“You got there,” Akamaru finally retorted, before turning his attention back to the table, and seeing what still remained. “You’re still gonna plow through all this, aren’t you…”

“Yep,” Kiba admitted without missing a beat.

“Well, I’m already dead if you gain any weight from this, and if anyone hears this and tells Tsume. So, the hell with it, I say go for broke. Still, if you start feeling sick, don’t overdo it, because THAT…is decidedly less funny…”


	5. Chapter 5

After a point, Akamaru stopped asking how it was possible for one teenager to fit that much food in his stomach. It wasn’t so much that Akamaru stopped wondering, so much as it was, asking the question repeatedly steadily got tiresome. So, instead, he opted simply to watch in silent bewilderment. And as Akamaru watched, the food scattered across the dining table grew steadily smaller and smaller while Kiba’s belly steadily grew larger and larger, gurgling and sloshing loudly as it took in more and more food and drink.

After a while, however, Kiba’s pace had slowed to a crawl as he began taking a lot longer to eat whatever was on his fork or in his mouth. He was taking far more beats in between to groan and tenderly rub his rounded gut to sooth away the tension.

It was finally happening.

Kiba Inuzuka was finally feeling full.

“Ohhhhh man,” Kiba moaned, rubbing over his rounded belly with a bit of a strained expression on his face.

Seeing this, Akamaru licked Kiba’s hand and nudged him lightly with his head before saying, “Does this mean you’re calling it a day on the gorging?”

“Urgh, not just yet. I don’t wanna have to put the rest of this stuff back in the fridge…” Kiba groaned out, still tenderly rubbing over his bloated belly.

“Come on, Kiba. Laziness is no excuse to risk making yourself sick.”

But even as he felt tremendously full, Kiba couldn’t help but flash a small smirk down at his large canine companion as he reached over with his free hand and ruffled the big dogs’ white furry head.

“Ah, it’ll be fine, boy. It ain’t like there’s a whole bunch left to pick through anyway,” the brown haired young man replied, though the strain on his face suggested he was already at maximum capacity. And the fact that Akamaru could hear Kiba’s belly gurgling VERY audibly from there wasn’t helping.

Moments later, Kiba turned his attention back to his meal, unable to help but grimace a bit as his belly gurgled deeply in protest, as if urging him to stop. But nonetheless, the show had to go on. And so, he slowly got to work, stuffing his face with more food, but with fewer mouthfuls, and each one taking longer to chew up before gulping down. His stomach was going to hate him for this at first, but it would be worth it in the end. Or so he told himself, at any rate.

The food began to vanish little by little, while Kiba’s overtaxed belly gurgled and groaned gastric gurgles of protest every bite of the way. After an especially thick gulp of food, Kiba winced as he was forced to immediately bring his fist to his mouth to stifle an especially wet sounding burp. Kiba grunted to himself, thumping his chest a few times afterwards, before resuming the rest of his gorging. 

At this rate, Akamaru was almost certain his friend was going to be sick, and was preparing for the worst, whimpering a bit to himself, but nonetheless, sat by Kiba’s side just in case he was needed, and all the while, lamenting the stubbornness of just not quitting when you’re the closest thing one could be to resembling ‘ahead’ when talking about the act of stuffing ones face.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, somehow, some way, Kiba Inuzuka had just gulped down the last helping of food left. The bulge took the longest time to travel down Kiba’s throat, protruding noticeably, before it finally disappeared behind the young mans’ more athletic chest, and down into his spherical belly.

“Well, at least the food part’s done with,” Akamaru uttered, before glancing up at Kiba with a soft whine, “now, comes the part about whether or not you can keep it all down…”

Kiba’s breath was slowed due to just how exhausting being THIS full was. His shirt had hiked up practically to the point where it was just covering his chest. His entire stomach was fully exposed and resting idly atop his lap, groaning deep, acidic gurgles all the while. Kiba practically looked like he was nine months pregnant with just how immensely large his normally trim stomach was.

And Kiba certainly wasn’t looking too great either.

Normally, after Kiba had overindulged, he’d have the smuggest most self-satisfied look on his face he could ever have. But right at this very moment, Kiba was grimacing and wincing in discomfort, because the truth is, he’d never eaten this much before in his life. He was in uncharted territories here, and there was a good chance he wasn’t going to keep it all down. A thought both he and Akamaru were now sharing with equal amounts of disgusted dread.

“Urgh…” groaned the brown haired boy, “…w-well, h-heh, well, look at it this way, boy…least now, I ain’t complaining about the leg…”

“Right, because now, you’re complaining about everything else,” Akamaru replied as he watched Kiba’s belly physically jostle from each gastric gurgle emitting from deep within its’ cavernous pit.

Groaning some more, Kiba continued rubbing all over his belly carefully with both hands, which hadn’t seemed to do much of anything to keep the discomfort at bay. 

“…Maybe, just, stay put for now in that chair before we decide to help you back in bed,” Akamaru suggested, watching Kiba’s immensely large stomach quiver with each, loud rumble. If Akamaru didn’t know better, he’d swear Kiba’s stomach had a mind of its’ own, and was actively mad at him for doing this to himself.

And at this point, Kiba really wouldn’t blame it. He felt like hell, and each gurgling rumble only seemed to make him feel worse and worse.

Until finally, Kiba’s belly reached its’ fever pitch.

Going a bit green in the face, Kiba went wide-eyed as he clutched a hand to his mouth, feeling something rise up his throat.

Whimpering, Akamaru backed away as his doggy ears flopped over his eyes.

“Oh dear, I can’t look…” Akamaru remarked, turning his head away and still backing away further, as Kiba tried desperately to keep something down. But sure enough, a large bulge could be seen rising up his throat, and swelling out his cheeks, until Kiba could no longer hold it back. Within moments, Kiba’s mouth snapped open. 

However, what expelled from his gaping maw was not what either he nor Akamaru were expecting…

*BBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-UUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-UUUUUUUURRRRRRRR-HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

…Out from the belly of Kiba Inuzuka expelled the single loudest, longest, most disgustingly MONSTROUS belch the young man had ever unleashed in his entire life. It was a belch of such magnitude, that all the other ones he’d unleashed up until this point seemed and FELT like dainty hiccups by comparison…

So massive was the belch that the dishes on the table were genuinely rattling. In fact, if Akamaru didn’t know better, he’d swear the ground beneath him was quaking in the wake of such a behemoth. As it blasted on, Akamaru could even see Kiba’s belly quiver violently from such an expulsion of pressure.

Finally, after a whopping fifteen seconds straight, the belch finally came to an end, leaving Kiba gasping for breath, and utterly winded as he melted into his seat.

“Guuuuuuuuh, THERE it is…” Kiba strained out with a hoarse voice. 

Akamaru, for his park, just blinked dully, wide eyed and shocked from the whole ordeal.

“…Excuse you…” he uttered in a hilariously deadpanned manner.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, Kiba Inuzuka had gotten exactly what he wanted. He had stuffed his face beyond comprehension and was sitting at the dining table, scooted far away from the table, resting his hands atop his immensely bulbous belly. Kiba’s normally flat, muscular stomach had now rounded out comically to where his shirt was only concealing his chest. So jam packed with food was Kiba’s gut, that it was now resting rather noticeably onto his thighs, groaning and gurgling immensely loud from how full of food and drink it was.

If Akamaru had expected Kiba to learn some lesson about gluttony, this would not be that day, because the only way to describe the look on the young dog-nin’s face was absolute and utter bliss. His eyelids were at half mass as he glanced down at his stomach, rubbing all over it fondly with a contented, utterly satisfied smile on his face.

“Ohhh ho ho, man, I tell ya, boy, I can’t remember the last time I was ever this full,” Kiba remarked, rubbing his expanded midsection fondly all the while.

Akamaru simply nodded, never once taking his eyes off the gurgling midsection resting on his partners’ lap. 

“…Proud day for you and your family…” the big dog remarked in a deadpanned but sarcastic manner.

Smirking, Kiba gave his round belly a proud smack, causing his stomach to jostle and slosh rather loudly in response, working up a sharp hiccup and making Kiba chuckle in a delirious but satisfied manner.

“And for the record, I didn’t ruin any of my clothes either,” Kiba added in a matter of fact tone. “Mom always got pissed at me for busting my pants, well, check it! No torn up pants, no ripped up shirt seams. Heh, guess I finally found my eatin’ clothes.”

“…Great…” Akamaru once again remarked in his dry way, before adding, “…so, what’s the plan now? You stuffed your face beyond reason. What now?”

“Heh, what now? NOW, I can just kick back and enjoy the food coma instead of lying around from pure boredom. I mean, c’mon, boy, you’ve stuffed your face before, you know how damn good this feels.”

At this, Akamaru’s face reddened a bit beneath his white fur as he looked away and grumbled. It’s true, for as hard a time as he was giving Kiba, he himself HAD gone a little overboard…and of course, by ‘a little’, sufficed to say, Akamaru could quite literally be rolled out of certain eating establishments in his time. Although, to be perfectly, Akamaru, at the end of the day, IS a dog, and sausage links are rather hard to say no to…

“…Okay, fair enough…” Akamaru finally grumbled, before clearing his throat and turning back to Kiba. “Just two problems. First, we need to get you out of that chair so you can actually rest in comfort without risk of breaking any furniture. Can’t imagine your mom caring that you didn’t break your pants if you break a CHAIR…”

At this, Kiba’s smirk immediately dropped as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

“…Kay, fair point…and what’s the second thing…?” Kiba asked.

“…You still have a sprained ankle. So, now, I gotta find a way to help you back to your room while you’re injured AND ridiculously heavy…”

After hearing that, Kiba’s face reddened a bit as he rubbed the back of his scruffy brown hair and chuckled a bit sheepishly.

“Eheh…eh…kay, maybe I didn’t think this all the way through…”

“…Wasn’t aware much thought went into stuffing your face until you couldn’t see your feet…”

But nonetheless, Akamaru was a team player. As he sat on his haunches and thought to himself, looked around the room, thinking of how they were going to do this. 

“Okay, so, normally, you use your crutch to get around, but with how much extra weight you’re packing, if you lean on that, there’s a good chance you’ll snap it in half…and if you do that, your mom will snap ME in half…soooooo, THAT’S not an option…” Akamaru pondered. “...Meaning, we need something stronger than a wooden crutch to help get you back to your bedroom…”

And in perfect unison, both Kiba and Akamaru had the same idea, as the two shared a knowing glance.

Unfortunately, that knowing glance wasn’t a pleasant one. Because the only other thing that was strong enough to support Kiba all the way over to his room wasn’t a thing at all...but Akamaru himself…

“…All this time, I was worried your mom would snap me in half if she ever found out that I let you do this. Now, I’m probably gonna get snapped in half trying to keep her from finding out…faaaaaaan…freaking…tastic…”


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba was Akamaru’s best friend. He’d known Kiba all his life. He would now and always do ANYTHING for him. Anything.

…This was the thought that Akamaru had to constantly reinforce; to constantly tell himself over and over when every single part of his body was practically begging him to dump Kiba on the ground and run like Hell.

…Because at this very moment, Akamaru, bless his heart, was shouldering the biggest burden he’d ever carried, literally. Kiba had taken to riding his big dog like a horse on more than one occasion because, frankly, Akamaru is a massive and strong canine. So, he truly had no problem letting Kiba ride on his back every once in a while. After all, Kiba Inuzuka is a very lean, athletic young man…

…When he hasn’t stuffed his face with an entire fridge worth of food…

Unfortunately for Akamaru, that was exactly what happened, and it was THAT bulbous, heavy, bloated version of Kiba now riding on Akamaru’s back, staying low so as to keep himself from falling off due to his weaker balance, and putting all his weight on Akamaru’s back. Because of that, the lower half of Kiba’s rounded abdomen was pressed directly against Akamaru’s back, allowing the dog to feel Kiba’s stomach sloshing and gurgling against him, as if rumbling for encouragement. A sentence Akamaru never would have imagined thinking to himself…but he stopped questioning the insanity of his life years ago.

Akamaru, whining to himself quite wearily as he took one trot after another, doing his best not to collapse under Kiba’s added girth as the two slowly but surely began to make their journey over to the bedroom. 

“…Rgh, o-okay…you can do this, Akamaru…” Akamaru told himself as he soldiered on, carrying his bloated best friend on his back and trying like mad not to collapse…or break in half…

“There ya go, buddy, you can do it,” Kiba encouraged his canine companion, patting the sides of Akamaru’s torso and rubbing for support with one hand, while cradling his big belly with the other. Akamaru’s tail would be wagging from the treatment…if he had any sensation in his lower half whatsoever…

“Rgh…c-c’mon…m-maximum…e-effort…” Akamaru groaned, still pulling himself with all his nin-dog might, which, sufficed to say, was a rather ample amount. An amount of strength that was being tried rather immensely while Akamaru tried his best to keep his back from busting under Kiba’s weight.

The big dog slogged his way up to the bedroom, each paw forward one trying feat after another. But as they continued their way up towards the bedroom, Akamaru could feel Kiba’s belly gurgle DEEPLY against his back.

“Urgh, y-you…you okay up there, K-Kiba?” Akamaru heaved as he continued working his way towards the door.

Grimacing a bit with discomfort, Kiba burped lowly into his fist, before grunting and letting out a smaller burp afterwards, before nodding down at Akamaru, smacking his lips a bit all the while.

“Ugh, y-yeah, boy, I’m cool. Just havin’ a hard time keepin’ my gut from shaking around up here’n that’s kinda stirrin’ somethin’ up,” Kiba muttered, grasping his rounded stomach and trying to keep it from shaking around too much.

“Sorry…b-but if I slow down, I, rgh…WILL die…so…you’re probably gonna have to…d-deal with…orgh, God…if this is what being old is going to feel like…then being old is going to suck…” Akamaru groaned, still trying to push himself to keep going when every bone in his body was telling him to call it quits and dump Kiba in the hall while he still could.

Eventually, however, with some doing, Akamaru was finally able to get the two into the bedroom.

“Oh, thank you, merciful God…!” Akamaru said, utterly exhausted.

“H-heh, alright, thanks a bunch, boy. I got it from here,” Kiba said, about to get off, but instead, Akamaru kept going towards the bed, at a faster pace no less.

“N-No, no! I got you this far, may as well take you to the finish!” Akamaru insisted, hurrying over to the bed in a mad dash to get Kiba off his back before it was too late. 

What the massive canine wasn’t immediately aware of, however, was that his faster pace was causing Kiba’s midsection to jostle around ever more violently, making Kiba’s belly gurgle and groan deep gastric groans of discomfort, working up another low, wet sounding burp up Kiba’s throat and out of his mouth. 

But before Kiba could protest, Akamaru was now racing those last few steps closer to the bed, making Kiba’s entire body practically bounce up and down, before Akamaru finally reached the side of the bed, and with a mighty jump, managed to launch the stupendously bloated young dog-nin off his back, and then landing on his own back onto the bed’s mattress, which cushioned his fall, and made him bounce a bit up and down.

Immediately, Akamaru fell to the ground and sighed a great big sigh of relief.

“Ahhhhhh, FINALLY! I did it! I carried you on my back, and took you all the way here, and DIDN’T snap my back in half! Ah HA HA!” Akamaru cheered to himself in an exhausted, but utterly satisfied and proud manner with a big, doggy grin. “I am the KING OF DOGS!!”

But when all he got in return was an uncomfortable groaning from Kiba, the dog’s grin immediately fell, as he forced himself back up to all fours, and looked down at Kiba. The young man was now clutching his belly with both palms and looked like he was in immense discomfort as his belly groaned LOUDLY in response to all that sudden shaking.

Akamaru blinked to himself and shrunk a bit with an expression that could only be described as sheepishly apologetic.

“H-heh…umm…oops…”


	8. Chapter 8

Akamaru whined to himself as he watched his friend groan in pain from what had to be a mean bellyache, if indicated by how loudly Kiba’s rounded gut was gurgling. Kiba, meanwhile, was still clutching both hands against either side of his bloated abdomen, face grimacing in pain.

“O-Okay, maybe I should’ve just let you get off my back on your own,” the large canine remarked as Kiba shook his head and waved his hand dismissively.

“Rgh, n-nah, h-heh, it’s cool, boy,” Kiba strained out, trying to give his most assuring smile back at Akamaru. Which, given the discomfort evident on his face, wasn’t very assuring at all. “Urgh, m-my gut just feels r-really tight is aaaAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRPPP!!”

Kiba’s face reddened a bit as a raucous burp erupted from his maw mid-sentence.

Akamaru simply blinked with surprise then raised a paw and asked, “…You, erm…feeling better now?”

Kiba was about to reply, but before he could open his mouth, his overtaxed belly gurgled deeply, and by the time Kiba could open his mouth, the only thing that came out as a response was another deep, long, and forceful belch. As it went on, Akamaru couldn’t help but notice Kiba’s belly jostling viciously in response, making his already strained pants quiver a bit in response to the violent eruption.

When it finally came to an end, Kiba gasped breathlessly, desperately trying to catch his breath for a moment as his free hand tenderly rubbed his poor belly.

“Urgh, ohh man, my stomach…” Kiba complained, almost childishly as he did his best not to whimper as his belly practically ROARED with gastric pressure.

“Well, I mean…to be fair, this IS kinda what happens when you eat more than what SHOULD be humanly possible,” Akamaru remarked, still glancing by sympathetically.

At this, Kiba, still grimacing, turned back to Akamaru, and held a finger up before adding, “I-*URP*-h-hope ya ain’t exp-pectin’ me t-to feel-*UURP*-bad, boy…because I do NOT…have any…regrRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUURRP!!”

Despite the situation, Akamaru couldn’t help but snicker as another huge burp cut Kiba off mid-sentence.

Kiba seemed a bit less amused, meanwhile…

But as he tried to catch his breath after that last one, a strange look came over Kiba’s face for a moment, before he suddenly slapped his open palm against his chest…

*BBBBBRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRPPPPP!!!!*

And out expelled yet another throat rattling belch. 

Kiba gasped when it finally came to an end, but the look on his face suggested it wasn’t done just yet. As soon as it ended, a look that could only be described as ‘oh come ON!’ overtook the teen’s face, before he threw his head back and belched forcefully.

*BBBBBBWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUURRRRRRPPPP!!!!!*

After that last one, Kiba grunted in pain, easing back into his bed, patting his bulbous belly in an effort to calm it down. But that only seemed to make it more irritable, as it promptly forced Kiba to throw his head back and expel another mighty, throaty burp…

Now, it wasn’t that Kiba had too much pressure in his belly. After all, he’d been working up some true monsters all meal long. But the fact was, Kiba’s stomach had truly never been THIS full before. And it couldn’t take such abuse. Kiba had finally overdone it after that drop from Akamaru. Between the overwhelmingly high quantity of food that Kiba had stuffed into his gut, and then, immediately having it shaken up by Akamaru, who was just trying to get his partner to bed, Kiba’s stomach had finally had enough. 

One way or another, it was going to work up every ounce of pressure stirred up within Kiba Inuzuka’s stomach, where Kiba wanted it to or not. And all Kiba could do was just lay there as his stomach forced up more and more pressure pockets without any regard whatsoever.

Kiba’s manners were never really all that great to begin with. The only time he ever tried to entertain the notion was whenever his mother or Kuromaru were around, and occasionally if certain mentors and teachers were within proximity as well. But otherwise, Kiba Inuzuka did not give a damn. Whether by himself, with friends, or just in public, if he had to burp, he’d burp. And if anyone had a problem with it, that was their problem. He wasn’t Naruto, who constantly made a show of it or occasionally did it because he thought it was hilarious, or got competitive, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have skills and if it didn’t feel really damn good.

However, this…?

THIS…was another matter entirely…

A matter he literally had no control over.

There was no satisfaction. No relief. No time to stop and appreciate the skills.

All Kiba could do was belch. Again, and again, and again…aaaaand again…

Even Akamaru was a bit bewildered as he watched Kiba, who was now lying down on his bed, burping uncontrollably, and loud, throat rattling belches as well. If anything, this had to HURT more than anything else.

It was as if Kiba’s stomach had a mind of its’ own, and was having its’ swift, merciless revenge for the onslaught of food Kiba had forced into it against its’ will.

Akamaru couldn’t sit around doing nothing anymore. He knew that it had to stop, or Kiba could very seriously risk rupturing his throat…or drawing too much attention with each window rattler. 

“O-Okay, Kiba, I…I THINK I have an idea!”

“…You-*BBWWOOORP!*-do…?!”

“….Yep…buuuut you’re not gonna like it…”

“Oh-*AAAOOORRRUUUP!*-mph…joy…”


	9. Chapter 9

“…Y’er-*BBBWWOOORP!*-guh…y-y’er kiddin’ me…” Kiba strained out, as Akamaru shook his head.

“Afraid not,” Akamaru replied, pointing his nose towards Kiba’s bulbous belly as it gurgled deeply, working up yet another long, throat rattling belch. By now, Kiba was reduced to a coughing fit. Even for him, this was too much. He could honestly say that he had, never in his life, burped as much as he was in this current moment. “Your stomach has reached its’ fever pitch. It’s gotta work out as much pressure as it can, and your stuck in the crossfire. But if you get it all out in one big guff, that should ease your stomach. But pressure can’t build if you’re burping nonstop like you have soda in your veins…”

“…S-So…hold it-*MRP*-guh…in…?” Kiba said, practically whimpering at how painful this was going to be…and then actually whimpering when Akamaru nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“Hold it in. Hold as much of it as you can down, and when you feel it coming, lemme know, and I’ll handle the rest…”

Kiba just nodded as his palm slowly rubbed over his rounded belly gently and carefully. Already, he felt more pressure rising up his throat, but with some doing, Kiba managed to keep it down, grunting with discomfort immediately after, and making his bloated stomach gurgle uncomfortably in response.

“Atta boy, keep it up,” Akamaru remarked, as he watched Kiba suppress another belch from rising up his throat. The young bloated dog-nin’s face grimaced with extreme discomfort as he groaned some more, daring not to open his mouth. But nonetheless, no matter how much Kiba’s belly was trying to work the excess pressure up, Kiba just barely managed to hold it back down, each time, causing his rounded gut to gurgle and groan with extremely violent protest.

Akamaru didn’t like seeing his friend so uncomfortable, but it was necessary to…well…HOPEFULLY, put an end to Kiba’s bellyache, before it escalated.

However, with each leak of gas forced back down his gullet, Akamaru had noticed something odd. And it was that Kiba’s abdomen, which had already swollen out tremendously from its’ sheer influx of food, was starting to expand just a little bit more. Seemed that with the pressure not evacuated, Kiba’s belly was starting to swell and swell with even more pressure. Little by little, Kiba felt more and more like a balloon on the verge of popping, but the young dog nin always found a way to hold back the impending pressure, no matter how sick to his stomach it was making him feel.

It had gotten so bad that Kiba dared not to even open his mouth. All he could do was gently cradle his bulbous gut, rubbing over it gently in the hope that doing so would sooth his immense bellyache. But it proved to accomplish little in that regard, not when Kiba already felt like his stomach was tearing itself apart from the inside…

However, after one especially DEEP gurgle, Kiba’s eyes went wide, as his palm lightly clutched the dead center of his belly. Seemed Kiba’s stomach had taken about as much abuse as it could take…and about as much pressure.

Immediately, Kiba signaled his canine companion, unable to open his mouth. But his expression of ‘Here it comes,’ says it all…

“Okay, ready?” Akamaru asked, shaking his rump ready with anticipation. Still wincing, Kiba just nodded, giving Akamaru the window the needed, as he proceeded to approach Kiba’s inflated belly, which seemed to have expanded a few additional inches from the influx of pressure currently brewing in his belly. “Here goes,” the large canine muttered, before rising onto his hind legs, holding his front paws out, and then forcing them against Kiba’s belly, pressing down firmly…

For the briefest of moments, Kiba’s eyes went wide as saucers as a massive torrent of gas rose up his throat, making his cheeks bulge comically for a moment, before his jaws snapped wide open…

_***BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR-HHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*** _

…And somehow, some way, all the tremors Kiba had unleashed seemed like petite hiccups in comparison to the Earthquake inducing, positively DEAFENING belch that exploded out from the young dog nin’s maw. Akamaru himself winced as it blasted through the airwaves, ripping out from Kiba’s stomach like a hurricane of pressure being unleashed all at once. Akamaru could actually feel the gas evacuating Kiba’s belly as it steadily deflated along with the eruption. It was somehow longer and LOUDER than the previous fifteen second tremor, and, honestly, wasn’t exactly the freshest smelling of eruptions either…

But more importantly, the resulting titan had caused Kiba’s belly to quiver VICIOUSLY, which pressed firmly against his already tried pants. And sure enough…

***POP!!***

 

…Off FIRED the pants button from Kiba’s belly, causing his monstrously bloated belly to surge outward even more, almost forcing Akamaru back as it unzipped Kiba’s pants. However, simply because of how much food was packed away in Kiba’s belly, for it to press down on the zipper was too much…

_***RRRIIIIIIP!*** _

…And as a result, the front of his pants ripped past the zipper, until Kiba’s…dog bone patterned boxers, had been exposed. As if that wasn’t bad enough, the resulting shift of mass only made Kiba’s already overlong belch expel for even longer…and only seemed to be getting louder…

Finally, after a whopping TWENTY FIVE seconds…the belch finally rumbled to an end, leaving Kiba utterly winded as he went goofy eyed, and plopped down onto his back, making his bloated belly jostle up above him as he simply laid in a dazed stupor on his bed, his pants completely decimated…

Akamaru just adjusted himself as he glanced back at his friend with a brow raised.

“…Well, congratulations, Kiba…I’m…pretty sure you just broke the sound barrier…” the big dog remarked, ringing out his floppy ear with a paw.

“…A-Akamaru…” Kiba finally choked out, voice hoarse and throat strained and sour as he weakly held up a finger. It was impossible to make out what was he was about to say, before finally, he said, “…n-no…regrets…”

…And promptly passed out with a dazed but contented smile on his face, snoring loudly all the while…

Akamaru, for the millionth time that day, blinked dully to himself.

“…Well…least he didn’t make himself sick…”

Despite himself, the large dog couldn’t help but chuckle at the goofy sight of his best friend limp like a big, bloated rag doll, snoring like crazy while his childishly colorful boxers lay exposed for all to bare beneath that bloated mass.

Curling up besides the bed, Akamaru yawned himself, before resting his eyes shut for just a moment. This had been an especially long afternoon, and needless to say, the big dog could use a break…

Fortunately, with all that had happened, no sooner than Akamaru closed his eyes, did he start snoozing away besides his best friend…doing his best not to have nightmares of Tsume coming home and finding her son in this shameful state…

As if to emphasize the point, a small burp erupted from Kiba mid snore, before he resumed snoring like a motorboat.

Sufficed to say, Akamaru was glad that his best friends 'gluttonous rampage' had finally come to an end...

...For now...


	10. Chapter 10

After a meal of that size, the odds of Kiba waking up in the middle of the night were obscene. Afternoon soon turned to evening. Evening soon turned to night. And night slowly turned to morning. And all the while, Kiba was sleeping heavily throughout every hour. 

Not even an explosion a room away could wake Kiba up after a feast of that proportion.

And Akamaru?

While he hadn’t eaten, the sheer exhaustion of worrying for his best friend, his own well being if his mother ever found out about what had transpired here, and so on? Simply put, Akamaru was too mentally exhausted, and as such, the drained canine rested like he hadn’t rested in years.

All the while, as they slept, Kiba’s digestive system worked triple time to work off such an abundant amount of food. It took several hours, but slowly and surely, Kiba’s stomach had once again flattened, leaving his shirt up due to it still having been hiked from the feast. Kiba simply laid there on his bed, arms and legs sprawled out, snoring heartily as his flattened bare belly lay exposed.

Then, after a while, Kiba’s snoring gradually came to an end, in favor of soft breathing, and then, groaning as the young dog nin slowly fluttered awake.

Pulling himself up from his mattress, Kiba’s shirt fell back into place as he yawned heartily, arching his back and stretching out his arms, before smacking his chops, and rubbing his eyes with one hand for a moment. 

Grimacing with discomfort for a moment, a tired and groggy Kiba thumped his chest firmly with a fist, working up a short but deep burp, likely brought on from all that digesting Kiba’s stomach was doing in the middle of the night. Smacking his chops a bit, a tired Kiba glanced down to see Akamaru still sleeping heartily despite that, then smirked to himself, before slipping his hand under his shirt to scratch at his sides.

However, it was in this moment that Kiba felt something a bit…off.

Resting his hand against his stomach, Kiba felt around, before pulling his shirt up and looking down.

Kiba’s normally trimmed and concave stomach felt…softer. And oddly enough, looked as though there was a new thin layer of fat around the lower area of Kiba’s abdomen. Resting his palm against the dead center of his belly, Kiba jostled his hand a bit, and, much to his dismay, his flat belly actually seemed to be jiggling just a bit.

“…Crap…!” the young dog nin hissed to himself, now fully realizing that he might have overdone it more than he thought yesterday.

Glancing down to see Akamaru still sleeping, Kiba slowly and quietly pulled himself out of bed and stood up…only for his pants to immediately and comically plop right down his legs, leaving his thighs and humorous boxers exposed.

Face red as a tomato, Kiba nonetheless just walked out of the pants and silently limped his way back into the kitchen to grab his crutch, before making his way to the bathroom to see the full extent of damage. Setting his crutch aside, Kiba limped his way in front of the mirror and pulled his shirt off, leaving the in nothing but his headband and his boxers as he examined and felt his belly.

From the front, Kiba’s entire stomach looked a lot softer. His belly button thinned out a bit. Given that Kiba was a ninja, his stomach was, usually, not only concave, but defined enough to show a slight six pack. But although Kiba could still feel his abs, they were burrowed beneath a layer of fat that didn’t used to exist. As Kiba pressed his hand against his stomach, he could actually see his hand push into the layer of fat that didn’t used to be there.

Cursing to himself, Kiba turned to profile to see how his stomach looked from the side. And much to his dismay, yes, it seemed that his stomach had rounded out somewhat, pushing out slightly against his boxers.

“Double crap!” Kiba hissed quietly, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head, examining himself in the mirror. Akamaru was right. Kiba truly had overdone it more so than usual, and gained weight in the process. This wasn’t just undigested food lingering on. This was the layer of fat Kiba thoroughly packed on by raiding the fridge the way he did yesterday. 

Heart immediately racing a bit more, Kiba tried thinking of ways to solve the dilemma. After all, he was a dog nin, they all led incredibly active lives. Surely, burning off a few extra pounds wouldn’t be a big deal. Unfortunately, Kiba’s leg left him in no condition to exercise or train. And by the time that cast would be ready to come off, his mother would be home from her mission, which would make this all the more difficult and hellish if his mother EVER realized what he had done to himself.

If there was no way to burn off the extra weight Kiba had gained, then there had to be a way to mask it. After all, minus his belly, his chest still looked the same, as did his arms, his legs and his face. Surely, it couldn’t have been THAT difficult. Nodding to himself, Kiba once again glanced at the mirror, and then took a deep breath, before sucking his gut in just slightly. Immediately, Kiba felt a surge of relief waft over him as his stomach seemed to appear a bit more concave, like it usually did. Reaching on the counter, Kiba grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on, before examining his torso once again from the front and to the sides.

It was a load off his mind. When concealed, his stomach looked completely normal. And if he couldn’t immediately burn the weight off, then he could mask its’ existence until his leg was better, so he could work off the weight for real. Surely, that wouldn’t take long at all.

Especially not for a Konoha Ninja.

Sighing with relief, Kiba stopped sucking it in, making his stomach press out a bit more as a result as he nodded contently and gave his stomach a proud pat, before deciding that, since he was already in the bathroom, he might as well wash up, which he did.

After a nice, long, warm shower and brushing his teeth, Kiba emerged from the bathroom draped only in a towel around his waist as he limped back into his bedroom to grab a change of clothes for him to change back in the bathroom. Fortunately, Akamaru was still resting soundly, because had he been awake, he might have noticed Kiba’s slightly rounder bare belly actually jiggling slightly with each step he took. 

Moments later, Kiba had dressed for the day. He was once again wearing his headband, but after seeing what had been done to his pants, Kiba instead opted to wear black sweatpants that, fortunately, DIDN’T have a pants button or zipper. And to conceal his stomach more discretely, he wore a slightly larger green T-Shirt with a black paw print design at the center of the shirt. Surely that would mask the damage done by his feasting.

Nodding with satisfaction, Kiba smirked and made his way back to the living room, where he plopped onto the couch, setting his crutch besides him as he sat idly, drumming his fingers on the armrest whilst he waited for Akamaru to wake up.

Unfortunately, it didn’t take long before Kiba remembered why he was so adamant about stuffing his face last night to begin with…

…The inability to go out meant that all Kiba could do was sit around…

…And that was so unbelievably BORING…

Frowning to himself, Kiba slumped forward a bit, disheartened and bored as he thought of another way to pass time. Perhaps, this time, he could read a book! But what books were around that wouldn’t just put him to sleep, he wondered…

As he thought to himself, a very low, familiar sound emanated from the living room. It was a low, hungry and acidic rumble.

Going wide eyed with surprise, Kiba glanced down at his gurgling tummy and rested a hand against it, gritting his canines somewhat.

“Oh, c’mon, man…” Kiba hissed lowly to his own hungry stomach. “We already did this…tasted great, felt even better, but it DIDN’T end well…”

Clearing his throat, Kiba just regained composure and sat up, as if trying to ignore how hungry he felt in that moment, as his stomach let out a DEEP rumble, as if urging him to eat.

Then, after a moment, Kiba glanced back at the kitchen uncertainly, seeing the mess of plates he had left behind from last night. He then glanced back at the fridge. Then back at his stomach, which he was still cradling with his arm as it rumbled yet again.

“…Well…maybe a LITTLE breakfast wouldn’t hurt…”

And thus, the dreaded cycle began anew…


	11. Chapter 11

That ‘Little Breakfast’ Kiba insisted on having had come and gone within no time at all. Already, Kiba was licking his fingers clean, as his breakfast plate had nothing more but remnants and crumbs of bacon and eggs remaining on it.

“Mmm, damn, that was good!” Kiba said happy as he leaned back in his chair and gave his stomach a few proud pats of satisfaction. Immediately, he could feel that newfound softness beneath his shirt. But, of course, Kiba opted to ignore it.

…But what Kiba COULDN’T ignore, however, despite his best efforts, was a loud, insistent rumble emitting from his stomach, much to Kiba’s dismay. Resting his hand atop the center of his gut, Kiba frowned and glanced down at it as he felt it rumble hungrily for more than a ‘little breakfast.’

“…Oh, c’mon, dammit!” Kiba hissed, as if annoyed with himself and his persistent hunger, before he proceeded to continue rationalizing things. “…I already gained weight from yesterday, alright? It’s a little bit, but it is kinda noticeable. I do this again without movin’ or exercisin’, then I’ll just get fatter!”

But just then, a small thought occurred, and Kiba was not glad when it did…

_So what?_

Cocking a brow up, Kiba seemed almost dumbfounded that the thought had even entered his mind.

“So what?!” he hissed silently, again, to no one except maybe himself, “First off, if I get fatter, I’m not gonna be as efficient in combat. Ain’t like I can move as swiftly as I do if I got all that extra weight on me. Secondly, Mom would KILL me…and I do mean KILL me. And finally, I like the way I look! It ain’t vain or arrogant to say, but I like how I look, and I’m PRETTY sure the ladies do too!”

Kiba wasn’t sure why he added that last part, which only made his cheeks redden a bit as he continued his train of thought.

_First of all, it isn’t as though you’ll be Choji. It just means you’ll have a bit of a gut, and it isn’t even like it will be massive or permanent. Plus, Mom’s gonna be busy like she always is. Once your leg is better, just bust your ass off in training, and you’ll work off whatever weight you gained from your week off. It’s as if Mom’s gonna expect you to be working out or staying in top shape when you take as much time off as you already have, right?_

Kiba frowned to himself as he realized these things all at once. After all, realistically, even if he feasted like this all week long, he wouldn’t BLIMP UP. He’d get a bit of a gut, sure, but he still had a really fast metabolism, and a very active life. It wasn’t as if this was impossible.

And surely, his mom had to know that spending as much time inactive would have some side effects. If she didn’t, then, he could always just hide the weight gained as best he could until he managed to work it all off, which, realistically, if he trained overtime in rapid succession, he could pull off in a matter of days.

Then, another thought entered his mind…

_Finally, is really so bad if ya gain a LITTLE weight?  Yeah, you rock a badass body, but ya kinda look good with some meat on y'er bones.  Bit'uh belly only extenuates the definition of the rest of your body, which, no amount of gorging could undo. It kinda looks good on ya too...shows ya can pack it away like no one's business._

Face reddened some more, Kiba looked away and frowned to himself.

"...M-Maybe..."

_And let’s be real, man…we DO look pretty good regardless. Belly or no belly, can’t nothin’ ever take away the beauty of that mug ya rock like a friggin' sculpture..._

…Kiba blinked dully for a moment…

…..Okay, maybe he WAS a little more vain than he would’ve cared to admit…

Nevertheless…

With all of those thoughts racing through his head, and a rumbling tummy slightly expanded since yesterday’s gorging, Kiba glanced back at the fridge in contemplation, drumming his fingers atop his filled but not yet full stomach for a moment.  and with a smirk, rose up from his chair after leaning against the table for support and limped his way over to the fridge, grabbing various meats and ingredients, before heading over to the pantries and grabbing more necessary ingredients.

 _To hell with moderation_ , Kiba thought to himself, as he prepared to eat breakfast like a champion. And what better meal to really go all out on?

After all, breakfast IS the most important meal of the day…


	12. Chapter 12

Akamaru was in the middle of slumbering, curled up besides the now empty bed of Kiba Inuzuka. But as time went on, something began to stir him from his sleep. It was the scent of rich bacon, sausage links, and eggs, all wafting rather intently throughout Kiba’s home. 

Nostrils flaring at the enticing aroma, Akamaru groggily stirred from his sleep, smacking his chops as he did so, before pulling his head up towards the open door, and what sounded like silverware digging into said meal, followed by someone scarfing down whatever they could in the moment. The large canine blinked for a moment, before glancing back at the now empty bed, and sighed to himself.

“Dammit, Kiba,” Akamaru muttered to himself, rising up to all fours and yawning a hearty, doggie yawn. 

Sure enough, as soon as he strolled outside of the bedroom and down the hall, the sight of Kiba vigorously stuffing his face was what greeted him. And judging from the way Kiba waved the big dog on, it didn’t exactly seem as though Kiba were trying to be coy this time. 

Akamaru had to stop for a moment though. The sheer volume of sausages was overwhelming a sight to behold, even for him. Try as he might to deny it, the big white furred dog was a slave to the juicy, tender flavor of sausage links. And seeing them all laid out before him in such a vast pile was immediately making his mouth water.

But nonetheless, now wasn’t the time for that, which Akamaru affirmed by shaking his head and glancing back at Kiba, who was in the middle of stuffing his craw with scrambled eggs, and mouthfuls of crisp bacon…

“Kiba, I thought we talked about this,” the nin-dog remarked, glancing over the sheer mountain of breakfast food Kiba had prepared, and was wasting no time practically inhaling with each passing second. 

After gulping down an especially hearty mouthful, one so thick, that Kiba had to tilt his head back and thump his chest a few times just to get that large mouthful of food to slowly slide down his throat, Kiba sighed with relief and glanced down at Akamaru with a smirk. 

“Yeah, we did,” Kiba said, licking his lips clean as he went on to say, “but it dawned on me that I ain’t exactly gonna balloon up if I indulge a lil bit. At worst, I gain a lil bit’uh flab, yeah? Well, soon as my leg’s better, I can burn that off in, like, no time at all.”

But Akamaru raised a skeptical brow at this notion, not convinced at all.

“And this doesn’t strike you as…I dunno, unhealthy?”

Kiba thought to himself for but a moment, then shrugged indifferently, much to Akamaru’s bemusement.

“So what?” Kiba finally responded, much to Akamaru’s surprise. 

“What do mean ‘so what?’” Akamaru asked at the absurd response.

“I’m a dog-nin, boy. We all lead incredibly active lives, especially when we aren’t injured, and are actually off on missions. I’d need some down time to get back in the groove of things anyway, once the cast is off, right?”

“Maybe, but why put your body through that?”

“Because I like eating, Akamaru. I like it a lot, and if I’m gonna sit around, doin’ nothin’ whatsoever, I’d rather do it with a nice, full gut. Don’t worry, it ain’t like Mom’s gonna come home AS I’m stuffin’ my face, right? A lil flab ain’t that hard to hide.”

At that, Akamaru simply rolled his eyes, then, after some time, sighed to himself.

“You and Naruto, when it comes to food, I swear that I will never get it…” the big dog remarked to himself, earning a scoff from Kiba.

“Oh, c’mon, boy, we both know ya like chowin’ down too. Like I don’t see ya eyeballin’ the sausages OR the bacon?” Kiba said with a knowing smirk, making Akamaru do a double take, eyes a bit widened.

“B-Beg pardon?”

“And it has to have been a good while since you ate anything, right? Why not take a load off and help yerself? Trust me, man, I’ve got plenty’uh goods to spare,” Kiba said with a knowing and impish smirk.

Akamaru was about to refuse, much as he was enticed by the thought of gorging on sausage links.

However, before that damned two-letter word could exit Akamaru’s muzzle, something interrupted the large canine, which left his face red as a tomato beneath his white fur…

…It was the sound of the big dogs’ stomach letting out a LOUD, hungry rumble, which caused Kiba’s smirk to widen some more.

“I rest my case,” Kiba said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms together, while Akamaru tried to collect himself as it were.

“…W-Well…” Akamaru started, looking up at the mountain of sausages, and then, back down at his own rumbling tummy. “…MY leg isn’t sprained. I suppose if I…overdo it…I could just…”

Then, the big dog stopped and sighed to himself.

“…Damn it all…one literal pile of sausages, please…”


End file.
